Les yeux du ciel
by Geek Hopeless Dreamer
Summary: Et si Cloud n'était pas partit le jour de la mort de Zack, si il était rester et s'était battu pour le garder près de lui. Si quelqu'un veillait sur Zack depuis le ciel, alors comment tout ça aurait-il fini ? Zack x Cloud très léger mais présent, One-shot


Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Voilà un autre one-chot (je suis en période d'inspiration :D) sans aucune prétention. Un petit texte tout mignon qui j'espère vous plaira. On m'a dit que c'était triste de finir sur la mort de Zack dans mon one-sho "parce que la chance tourne..." alors j'ai fait celui-là. Spécial Dédicace à Ophelle xD Voilà j'espère qu'il vous plaira :) Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

**Les yeux du ciel...**

Non loin d'ici, un grand aigle regardait le paysage commun et triste qui s'offrait à lui. L'oiseau impérial déploya ses ailes et s'envola de son rocher. Il naviguait avec une légèreté consternante au milieu de l'océan bleuté, dansant quelques fois avec les nuages à l'humeur grisâtre. Ses yeux de traqueur se plissèrent pour percé à travers l'averse abondante qui masquait l'horizon. Il survola la grande ville de Migdar, ensemble de construction semblable et monotone, au ton de béton armé. Il traversa le nuage de pollution qui enfermait la ville sur elle même avant de se poser avec une grâce délicate sur un de ses hauts bâtiments. Autour de lui, la fumée noire des usines s'échappait vers le ciel couvert et tout aussi sombre. Le brouhaha que provoquaient les discussions animées et la vie des habitants parvenait jusqu'à ses oreilles à l'ouïe extraordinaire. Cependant, il ne s'attarda pas plus sur le spectacle terne et lassant que pouvaient donner la race humaine. Il décolla de nouveau pour retrouver sa liberté dans le ciel

Un peu plus loin, il aperçut un grand arbre, parfait endroit pour une petite halte. Il s'y posa donc et pu alors contempler avec une avidité non caché une scène hors du commun. Le grand chêne qui lui servait de reposoir était au centre d'une colline où l'on pouvait constater sans aucun doute possible, les vestiges d'un combat passé. Ni la pitié, ni la compassion n'avait apparemment eu raison des centaines de carcasses sans vie, qui s'étendaient et s'entassaient les uns sur les autres, sur la roche froide martelée par la pluie. Plusieurs flaques, teintées de rouge, se réunissaient pour créer de petits ruisseau de sang, dévalant la colline dans une course effrénée. Tout était vide, silencieux, avançon de toute vie. Pourtant, les sens de l'aigle se mirent en alerte. Au milieux de tous ces cadavres, une poitrine se soulevait encore.

Un autre bruit l'emmena à examiner les alentour. Bientôt, une respiration faible et saccader se mêla à l'autre, pour lourde et plus douloureuse. Un garçon, qui ne devait pas encore avoir atteint l'age adulte, se traîna de dernière un rocher, non sans effort. Il rampa, sa peau pâle parsemé de blessure, ses habits déchirés et ses cheveux blond sales. Il s'avança avec difficulté jusqu'au seul homme encore en vie. Ses grands yeux bleus fixaient, avec une angoisse non dissimulée, le corps du brun, allongé devant lui. Le blond posa sa main sur la joue de l'autre et ce dernier ouvrit les yeux lentement. Deux orbes océan se plantèrent dans les deux cristaux de ciel qui le regardait. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, s'observant tout deux, le regard remplit d'inquiétude et de soulagement.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du brun alors qu'il reconnut son ami. Il porta sa main jusqu'à la nuque du blond mais cet effort lui coûta une grimace douloureuse. Il était fini, pas besoin d'être dans son corps pour le comprendre. L'oiseau pencha la tête sur le côté alors que son bec émit un sonorité, qui retentit comme une incompréhension de sa part. Le grand brun venait de poser ses lèvres sur la bouche de l'autre avant de le serrer fort contre sa poitrine douloureuse. Le blond pleurait à présent, ses larmes se mêlant à la pluie et au sang qui teintée maintenant son visage d'ange. L'autre, allongé devant lui, lui sourit une ultime fois avant de prononcé ses dernières paroles.

Le blond semblait ne pas les avoir assimilé, mais l'oiseau, intelligent, pensait plutôt qu'il pouvait les comprendre mais qu'il ne voulait pas. Un hurlement de désespoir retentit pendant plusieurs secondes, surprenant le volatile, alors que le brun fermait les yeux pour la dernière fois. Le blond s'écroula alors sur le corps inerte de son compagnon, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps et même plus si il le pouvait. Ses perles salées se mêlaient à la pluie froide qui lui rappelait chaque secondes que tout cela n'était pas un simple rêve. Soudain, le corps sous lui se mit à rayonner tel le soleil dans le ciel. Portant le soleil avait disparut depuis longtemps dernière les nuages noirs. Le brun semblait flotter dans le ciel, comme si une force voulait l'enlever à la terre.

Le blond sembla alors comprendre. D'où il était, l'aigle put voir dans ses yeux une multitude de sentiments : la surprise, suivit de près par l'inquiétude. Un peu de résignation qui laissa place à la colère. Puis le désespoir et enfin, le plus fort de tous, une lueur sauvage et dangereuse de détermination. Le blond attrapa le corps de son amant, avant de ne plus en avoir l'occasion, et l'attira vers lui. L'oiseau pouvait discerné sans difficulté que quelque chose résistait de l'autre côté, il le savait et bientôt il entendit le blond hurler :

- Rend le moi ! C'est le mien ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me le prendre !

L'oiseau lança un cris perçant, à la fois autoritaire et suppliant. Le silence lui répondit mais il savait ce qu'il voulait dire. Miraculeusement le brun, mort quelques minutes plus tôt, tourna la tête vers le blond, les yeux remplit d'incompréhension, murmurant son nom. Il regarda de nouveau devant lui avant de sourire gentiment. Sa question resta muette et pourtant, la chose qui le retenait la haut compris. Soudain le corps du brun s'écroula au sol, emportant dans sa chute, son frêle partenaire. Un couinement de douleur retentit et le blond sembla désespérément surprit. Devant lui, le brun était assis sur les fesses et se tenait le ventre dans une grimace douloureuse. Cloud resta figé alors que son compagnon releva la tête pour le regarder avec tendresse. À ce moment là, les deux homme n'avait pas besoin de mot, leur regard disaient tout.

L'aigle prit la décision de partir, à présent satisfait. De toute façon, le reste ne l'intéressait pas. Il avait fait tout son possible pour les deux garçon, maintenant c'était leur tour de se sauver. Finalement, il avait compris qu'il avait bien grandit son chiot. Il s'envola, laissant quelques unes de ses plumes blanches tomber avec légèreté sur le couple. Plumes que Zack ne reconnaît que trop bien.

* * *

Et voilà c'est fini ! Alors ? Review ?

Pourquoi un aigle ? Aucune idée je trouvais que ça lui allait bien. Si Zack est un chiot, Cloud un chocobo, alors se sera un aigle ! Au début je voulais mettre une poule... mais voilà quoi, une poule ça vole pas. En faite je trouvais qu'il était un peu papa-poule alors voilà... xD je pars, je pars, je suis partit !


End file.
